Administrators (Tower of God)
Summary The administrators or guardians are beings that rule over the Shinsoo of their Floor. Their duty is to give tests to those who wish to climb the Tower and such tests reflect the "worth of the things they want" so they may proceed to the next Floor. However, under the current political system, Zahard and the 10 Great Warriors conquered the first 134 Floors and now Rankers are appointed as examiners who can conduct the tests on behalf of the Guardians for those Floors. Administrators are practically the deities of the tower, they can freely control the entirety of their floors and are only surpassed by an extremely rare few such as Enryu and Phantaminum. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A Name: Administrator, Guardian Origin: Tower of God Gender: Genderless Age: At least Tens of Thousands of Years. Classification: Administrator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 4 and 6), Size Manipulation (Can change size), Large Size (Type 4), Shinsoo Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance their physical characteristics through Shinsoo), Statistics Reduction (Can negate their opponents's statistics amplification), Flight, Molecular Immobilization via Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and the Administrator's can reverse it's flow to stop movement), Homing Attack (The Administrator's can control their shinsoo to have it attack where they desires), Power Bestowal (Through such contracts with Administrators, one can obtain special powers or privileges, up to and including immortality), Possession (The Administrator's can possess beings physically, although they only do this when they are very weak or almost dying), Forcefield Creation (Can make Shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Blood Manipulation (Can use their own blood to make huge tsunamis), Spatial Manipulation/Pocket Reality Manipulation (Administrators can freely control a continent-sized space), BFR (Administrators can banish people from their space), Precognition (Can predict events Thousands of Years in advance), Weather Manipulation (Control the Floor weather), Heat Manipulation (Can produce heat within their body), Teleportation (Can go anywhere on the Floor instantly), Non-Corporeal in their true state (They have no physical body and their existence is Shinsoo), Limited Nigh-Omnipresence (Their existence is the own Shinsoo that composes the atmosphere of each floor), Limited Nigh-Omniscience (They know almost everything on their floor), Power Nullification (Can prevent beings from using Shinsoo), Reality Warping (Can do anything on the Floor), Shapeshifting (Can change their shape to anything), Danmaku (Can probably attack using thousands of baangs), Power Absorption (Can drain the power of immortals), Air Manipulation (Can remove the Shinsoo from an area to suffocate their opponents), Existence Erasure via Law Manipulation (Administrators can set rules so that those who break them disappear from existence), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings kilometers away), Nullification of Immortality, Regeneration and Spells (Can ignore the spell of immortality and regeneration), Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Their body is boiling hot), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping and Power Nullification (Able to resist the powers of Enryu), Possible Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Administrators probably don't have souls) Attack Potency: At least Continent level+ (Can easily control an entire Floor) Speed: Likely Relativistic+ (Superior to Zahard and Urek Mazino). Nigh-Omnipresence in their true state (Their existence is the own Shinsoo that composes the atmosphere of each floor) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Continent Class+ via powerscaling Durability: At least Continent level+ (The 43rd Floor Admin took thousands of attacks from Enryu; Immortality and Non-Corporeal makes him hard to kill) Stamina: Extremely high, possibly limitless Range: Thousands of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Quite high (Can predict events thousands of years in advance) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinsoo Control: The Shinsoo control of the Guardians is one of the best, as they are able to accelerate the Shinsoo of the Floor to kill 99% of the population, their Shinsoo is highly compact, dense and very powerful, to the point where several people in the Tower as Zahard and the 10 Families Heads respect them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tower of God Category:Tier 6 Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Immortals Category:Size-Shifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Size Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Danmaku Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Heat Users Category:Weather Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Blood Users Category:Possession Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Law Users